Dances with Death
by Makilome
Summary: A slip of a girl turns the past and the future upside down when she lands on top of the Slytherin table in the Main Hall in front of Tom Riddle himself! River/Tom Riddle Jr.


**Dances with Death**

River Tam is so much more than anyone ever imagined. Born into a time when the Wizarding World is no more, she is the first child born of magic in a thousand years. A little secret the Alliance keeps as they butcher, carve, and mold her into an unstoppable force. When the Reavers come and take all she holds dear, her rage and unused power merge and create rift in time and space, spiraling through the rooftop of Hogwarts and onto the table top of the Slytherin table infront of one Tom Riddle, her very own dopplegagger.

**Chapter 1: **Like the Night

The Reavers destroy everyone but River, and in an act of rage and unused abilities, she creates a rift and travels through the veil, only to open her eyes to the dark ones of her male dopplegagger.

Tom's POV

The first years have been sorted. It looked to be another uneventful year, one he only wished to study, to gather more followers, and make preparations for his post Hogwart's activities. It seemed to be torture, to know what you were here to do, to have the tools to begin, and yet you still have to wait, each second seeming like a knife digging slowly upwards towards your vitals. His father's murder was done. Step 1 had been completed, along with the creation of his third horocrux. But he was restless rather than bored. Electricity was in the air, something foreign to the hollowed halls of the Scottish castle. It sent goosebumps down his skin, a quickening to his pulse. Instincts were flaring inside that had been silent since the finding of the Chamber of Secrets. Magnetic, mind teasing. He couldn't say something was going to happen, he couldn't say anything. He remained dead silent even as his entire table fought for his attention. Out of them all it seemed that Abraxus had caught on the quickest. He had slipped him something. Vague and unhelpful, but showed he was not alone in this alien feeling. "Something is coming." the odious note had said. He could only nod.

He watched Dumbledore closely. If there was something not entirely right, the old coot would know before anyone else. He was rapt in attention, searching for anything different about the old wizard. Not even the twinkle in his eyes was any clue. That could mean anything, or nothing at all. He ran his hands through his hair in fustration. Perhaps he truly was going out of his mind. But things began to change around him then. He closed his eyes, alien images crossed him. Monsters, true monsters, and the stench of old death. A true space ship littered with sparce dead. A circle and within a tiny girl, with long raven locks wearing a blue dress and her hands around two strange blades dripping in blood. A wild scream and a feeling of wild energy so strong that it knocked him down on a cold metal floor. In fascination he watched as she danced, graceful in her deadly blows. Spinning circles, perfect steps, not one foot fall out of place. It was so horrid and so beautiful. Blue energy swayed around her, he was mesmorized. And then, quiet. No life left but theirs. Rage filled eyes met his own filled with darkness, and then nothing before he opened his eyes again, very shaken by what he had seen.

But the night was not yet finished with him. A scream penetrated the hall, a body appeared through the ceiling falling to fast for anyone to stop the momentum of the flying body. It crashed into a small heap with a large noise, food and utensils flying everywhere but Tom remained rivited to his spot. Raven locks completely covered a small frame and before any teacher came forward it was he who reached forward. He pushed back the locks wet with blood and pushed it behind her ear. "Give me your hand. It's alright, your'e alright. It's safe here." he spoke to her in a tone that no one within the walls of Hogwarts had ever used. It was gentle, kind. And why shouldn't he be? She was here. They understood one another, he and the mystery girl, deep down where no one else would or could reach. She did, she was not afraid. She reached out her bloodied hand as he stood to get better leverage. He would be the one carrying her to be looked at. He wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her, he already decided that.

"He's quite right young lady. You are safe here." Tom kept his growl in his head, causing him to smile a little when the girl bit back a chuckle and then laced her fingers with his own and did what no one, not even Dumbledore dared. She looked him dead in the eye and he knew she saw everything, he could hide nothing from her and he knew that there was no need, not with her, not ever. "Tom." she said his name softly causing his smile to grow and everyone else to stare at her in shock, annoying him to no end. "This girl is in obvious need of medical assistance, anytime you want to stop gocking at her and help her would be good!" he snapped, ignoring the shock of his fellow Slytherins. Dumbledore shook his head. "Quite right Tom, quite right! She seems to have connected to you, carry her back and I'll follow." he said while the Head Master nodded in simple agreement struck dumb my the entire scene. Tom picked her up gently, her allowing him access and mentally showing him how to lift her without causing more damage.

She was powerful, but she didn't seem to know what she was. But from what he saw, it could be that no one from that time or place did. But that did not matter. He would teach her everything, and she would show him all he needed. She was deadly by every meaning of the word and when he looked in her eyes he knew peace for the first time in his misery riddled life. She was a dopplegagger, murder incarnate, dazzling and beautiful, to worshipped and adored. Lord and Lady Death. And he would give her that gift, any she claimed as hers would recieve no harm, but only them. In the space of minutes, the world and the future had just been turned upside down by a slip of a girl who dances with death.


End file.
